Changing Lives
by blah gurl
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione meet at a quidditch match and find differences among them. (please r/r) thanks


They morning was crisp and bright. The dew on the grass was just melting and Harry's quidditch team was up for practice. Today was the Championship Game: The Chudley Canons against the new team this season, Dragon Breathers. Harry was the seeker for the Dragon Breathers. He was up and in his practice robes by six. The game was important today and the Minister of Magic would be there.  
  
"Harry! Get the Snitch from its box and start practicing. I put a spell on it so you could practice." said Oliver Wood, the captain and keeper of the team. Wood was also the captain of the Gryffindor team when Harry went to Hogwarts.  
  
"All right!" Harry hollered back.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was just getting up. He was the water boy for the Chudley Canons. He was proud to finally be a part of the team.  
  
"Ron! Are you awake?" asked the captain of the team. He was banging on Ron's hotel door to wake him up.  
  
"Yes, I'm awake. What do you want?" said Ron sleepily.  
  
"Nothing. I just like doing that!" he hollered through the door.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny." Ron said back to him.  
  
******  
  
"Good morning, Minister. Here is your coffee." Said the handmaiden.  
  
"Thank you, Lucille. What time does the Championship Game start today, do you know?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Why yes I do. It starts at one in the afternoon, but you are supposed to make an entrance at 12:45." Lucille answered.  
  
"Thank you." replied the Minister of Magic. Hermione got up and went to look out the window.  
  
"Do you need anything else, ma'am?" asked the handmaiden.  
  
"Yes. I will be needing an umbrella. It's supposed to rain this afternoon. That will be all." Hermione replied.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Lucille closed the door behind her as she left.  
  
******  
  
"All right team. It's am hour until the match. That's not much time, so go and get some rest before it starts. I don't want you all tired, which would not be good. I'm just going to say good luck now, incase I get it in the head.again." Once Wood had finished his before game speech, Harry walked off the field to go rest, carrying his Lightning Bolt 101, the newest broomstick.  
  
"Harry! Wait up. Are you excited about the game?" Seamus Finnagin, one of the chasers, caught up with Harry.  
  
"Sort of, but it will be easy because the Chudley Canons' seeker is half blind. Well, not really, but she can't catch it very fast." Harry replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Oh, I'm so excited. It's my first Championship game! You've already had, what about seven. And you're only 24! That's really cool." Seamus said.  
  
"Thanks. When I played for the Zooming Sticks, we made it to five Championships. Then I played for the Good Guys and we made it to two, so yeah. I've been to seven. This will be my eighth." Harry was looking into the sky, trying to remember old games that he played.  
  
"That's cool. Well, see you later." Seamus ran ahead and into the travel bus.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was on the field where the game was going to be played setting up water jugs for his team. He watched the Dragon Breathers walk off the field to rest. He saw one player walking slower then the others. He was tall with black hair and glasses.  
  
"HARRY?" Ron called across the field. The player turned and faced Ron. He walked towards him. Realizing who it was, he walked a little faster.  
  
"Ron! It's so good to see you! What are you doing here?" Harry asked his lost but now found friend.  
  
"I can see why you're here. Are you the seeker?"  
  
"Yup. But what are you?" Harry said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"I'm the water boy for the Chudley Canons." Said Ron, looking embarrassed.  
  
"Why aren't you the water boy for my team?" said Harry sounding angry.  
  
"I didn't know if you were even playing when I started or what team you were on, since you always get transferred." Said Ron.  
  
"That's a lie. You knew I played. I'm always on the TV for playing great games. You know what? Maybe you're not the friend I thought you were." Harry turned around and stormed off. Poor Ron just wanted his friend back.  
  
"Yeah, well! DIDO!" Ron yelled after Harry.  
  
******  
  
"Ma'am? You're car is here to take you to the Quidditch Match." Lucille called to the Minister.  
  
"Thank you! I'll be out in a minute!" Hermione called back. Hermione got her coat and left her hotel room. She climbed into a clean white car with white leather and was off.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile, the stands of the Quidditch Field were filling up. The two teams were in their locker rooms going over game plans. The Dragon Breathers were putting on their dark red and blue robes and polishing their broomsticks. The Chudley Canons were putting on their orange robes and polishing their broomsticks too.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please take your seats. The game will begin shortly." The announcer had a deep voice that was loud over the speakers. "Will the teams please take the field."  
  
The two teams entered the field on their brooms. They all flew around for about two minutes to warm up. They were called to be in a circle in the middle, the seekers above it.  
  
"Welcome, to the Championship Match of Quidditch. The Chudley Canons vs. The Dragon Breathers, a new team this season. We would like to congratulate the players in making it this far. We would also like to welcome the Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger, who is here this afternoon." The announcer boomed over the speakers.  
  
Harry and Ron both dropped open their mouths, not knowing that she was the Minister of Magic. Harry looked around and saw a woman waving her hand hello at the crowd, seated at the top of column. His old feelings came back along with memories of their good times together. He hadn't seen her since Hogwarts was over. Ron was also thinking of old memories.  
  
"The Snitch is released along with the bludgers. There goes the Quaffle and the game begins!" The announcer hollered into his microphone, he was so excited. Harry just sat where he was, still staring at Hermione, not realizing that the game had started.  
  
"It looks to me that the seeker for the Dragon Breathers, Harry Potter, doesn't realize that the game is going on!" said the announcer. The Canons' seeker had spotted the Snitch and was following it. She whizzed past Harry, and Harry, not noticing the Snitch, still didn't move. He sat there until the Snitch came past him again, and without really knowing what he was doing, he stuck out his hand and caught it, without taking his eyes off of Hermione.  
  
"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! The Dragon Breathers have won their first Championship game in twenty minutes! Congratulations!" The announcer screamed into his microphone this time. The crowd was going wild. Harry finally stopped looking at Hermione and realized what had happened. He was so excited he almost fell off his broom.  
  
******  
  
Back in the locker room, Harry was still sitting in his robes while everyone else had changed.  
  
"Harry, that was a great game. Don't be so upset." said Wood.  
  
"I saw her." said Harry flatly.  
  
"Oh. I see. But good game anyway." Wood walked out of the locker room to the travel bus.  
  
******  
  
Hermione had seen Ron loading up his team's travel bus and walked over to him.  
  
"Hermione!! I didn't know that you were the Minister of Magic! I always thought you would be though, someday." Ron was so excited to see his friend again.  
  
"Thank you, Ron. Have you seen Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I want to talk to him. You two aren't fighting, are you?" she asked.  
  
"He started it." said Ron, crossing his arms.  
  
"What? You haven't seen each other for seven years and you start fighting the first second you see each other? How stupid." Hermione stated. "Oh! There he is, getting on the bus over there. See you! It was nice to see you again!" she called as she ran towards Harry.  
  
"Hello, stranger." said Hermione.  
  
Harry wheeled around to see his former girlfriend standing behind him.  
  
"Hello." He answered.  
  
"Great game."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So how have you been?"  
  
"Fine. You?" Harry asked.  
  
"I've missed you, a lot." she answered.  
  
"Me too. Listen," he began, taking her hand. "I was wondering why we ever broke up?"  
  
"Um. I don't remember. I think we just did because we had to." she answered.  
  
"That was stupid." Harry reached down and kissed Hermione softly.  
  
"No. I can't.sorry." Hermione let go of his hand and walked away, crying. Harry just stood there, staring after her.  
  
"Good job, brainiac. You made her cry." Ron said coming over to Harry. He had watched what they did and then watched Hermione walk past him.  
  
"Shut up. You have no right to listen to our conversation."  
  
"I didn't. I was too far away to hear. I just saw her cry. Like I said, good job." Ron gave Harry an 'idiot' look.  
  
"Yeah, well. Just leave me alone. You never were a good friend anyway." Harry turned to get on his bus.  
  
"Fine. I don't care. But just to let you know, friends don't betray each other. We swore to friendship Harry, right when school was over. We swore to stay friends our whole lives." Ron looked very upset and angry.  
  
"You know what? That doesn't work anymore, because I never want to talk to you again."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
The two best friends now hated each other. Hermione was mad at Harry, and Harry was mad at both of them. The piece of paper they swore to stay friends on was no longer the truth. For the trio was apart. 


End file.
